Two Worlds One Family
by XxStarJumperxX
Summary: After Spirit and Rain have their foal will something drastic happen? How will the herd survive when 3 of the members are lost, and one of them not to be seen ever again! Action packed lots of dialouge to start but evens out later on. R&R!
1. Rain's Birth

A/N: Hi reviewers this is my first Spirit Fanfic! (Second story) I do respect constructive criticism and all reviews so please do not be lenient I always enjoy getting help from more experienced fanfic users! I hope you like my story! Enjoy!

Spirit was making his rounds around the herd checking on every mare and foal in the herd. Spirit was proud of

his large herd. He had twenty mares in all and fourteen of them carrying Spirits foals. Rain was one of them

and that brought joy throughout the herd.

**11 months later**

Rain felt a sudden pain surge through her abdomen and knew the time had come. She looked at Spirit with a

painful look upon her face and Spirit knew right away that it was time for the foal to be born. He nodded

knowingly and Rain walked to a place in the woods where she could have her foal peacefully. Hours passed

and Spirit paced around very concerned and almost got up the nerve to go search for Rain when he saw Rain

coming back from the woods with the expected little miracle. He neighed a joyful neigh and everyone in the

heard looked and when they saw Rain they all came rushing towards her with joyful neighs all being passed

around the herd. Some farther back then others because the mares that did not have their foals yet were trying

to get there as fast as they could. Rain was overjoyed still licking her little wonder back to the rest of the herd.

The foal was beautiful! She had Rain's Paint color but instead of having a reddish color she had Spirits deep

golden Buckskin color on top of Rain's White. The little filly's fluffy mane and tail was as black as the mid-

night sky with no stars in it. She also had a large fat thick Blaze that looked like white paint was being poured

over her Buckskin color and the paint got caught between her eyes and that was where it stayed. It ran all the

way to her nostrils and stopped abruptly and a little white ran down her lip to make a snip on her nose. She

was spunky like Spirit but had the deep blue eyes of Rain. Rain looked into Spirits deep brown gentle eyes

she said

"What do we name her Spirit?"

"We will have to think on what we want to name her."

"Something symbolical to her personality" Rain suggested

"I think that is a good idea Rain." Spirit said supportively

"Well I will have to think on it for a while Spirit, you go do your rounds and gather the herd back up."

"Okay Rain but you rest a little, you were through a lot today."

Spirit then galloped off to gather the heard that is now spread out through the valley exited and hyper for the

birth of Rain's foal. But Rain was worried. What if I wasn't a good mother, what if I didn't know what to do?

Rain thought

But Rain took one look at her beautiful foal, tucked away under her stomach suckleing her mother's milk and

said out loud.

"Everything is going to be okay."

As Spirit got the herd into a pack again Rain and her new foal joined them. Spirit and Rain thought for days on

what they were going to name their new foal and finally Rain thought of a name for the little filly. She trotted to

Spirit her foal keeping up behind her.

"Spirit!"

"What is it Rain is everything okay?" Spirit said with a worried look on his face

"Oh yes I am sorry to scare you like that." Rain said

"I thought of a name for the foal." Spirit and Rain said at the same time

"Oh really what did you think of Spirit." Rain said first

"I thought of the name Fighting Blaze." Spirit said proudly

"What?"

"That is stupid Spirit I can't believe that you like that name, plus that is a name you would call a colt not a filly!" Rain said madly

"You do know that I had a filly Spirit!" Rain said

"Well what did you think of Rain!" Spirit said angrily

"I thought of the name Shadow Flower." Rain said just as proud as Spirit

"What?" Spirit mocked in a high mareish voice

"That is so stupid Rain." Spirit mocked again

"That name sounds dark and drawn back." Spirit said

"We could call her Flower, Spirit if you think that Flower sounds like a dark and drawn back name there is

something wrong with you!" Rain said getting louder and louder each word she spoke

"And on top of that Spirit what would we call her if we did call her fighting Blaze?" Rain interrupted Spirit, as

he was about to explain

"Blaze?"

"That is a colts name!"

Rain turned around and was still saying words to thin air while she was walking away. Spirit then ran in front of

Rain and said in lame attempt to fix everything

"Lets call her Sprain, so we could both have our names in her name."

Rain just looked at Spirit and gave him a stupid look, sighed then walked away. Spirit looked at me with a puzzled face,

"What? Was it something that I said?"

Rain walked with her filly to a nice patch of summer grass and started to munch on it.

"What about the name Valley?" Rain thought out loud

"Or something with the name Charity in it, I like the name Charity."

"What about…Charity's Blazing Rose?" She thought again out loud

"They all sound like good names." an unfamiliar voice said

"Who is that?"

Rain looked up and couldn't believe her eyes!

"Oh my gosh!"

A/N: Well I thought of a good idea (At least I think so) that would be something a little different from the other

Spirit FanFics. I have the names Valley, Fighting Blaze, Charity's Blazing Rose, and Shadow Flower, all

names I mentioned in the chapter. I thought that I would think of a few names and let the reviewers decide the

name of Rain's filly. I also welcome any names reviewers think of, just send them my way! What do you

think? Please review and send me the name you like best of the names I thought of or think of a name yourself

and send it to me! I am going to wait to post another chapter until I get enough reviews, I am thinking around

3 or 4. Thank you for reading my fan fic! And I am going to make my next chapter much longer don't worry!


	2. Long Lost friends

Hello reviewers! Although I didn't get all of my reviews I am posting this chapter special for WindSpirit. I also

dedicate this chapter to WindSpirit because this person thought of the name that I am going to call the filly

from now on. It was very hard to choose because this person provided four names that I could choose from,

finally I narrowed it down to one that was VERY hard which I took all night to do. I chose the name… I will

work it in the story I was just trying to get you all exited! I'm mean! Sorry I guess you will have to read to find

out!

"Oh my Gosh!" Rain exclaimed

"Is that who I think it is?" Rain said

"Is it Moon Shadow?" Rain said unsure

"Yes Rain it is Shadow."

"Oh my God I haven't seen you since Little Creek released me!" Rain said exited

Rain ran to Shadow and nuzzled her withers. Shadow was a young horse, almost the age of Rain but was born

later then her. Shadow was an off Black horse, which was why they called her moon shadow. She had very

long streaming Black mane and tail with a narrow strip on her face. She nuzzled Rain back and said in a low

sad voice

"I have bad news though."

"Oh, what is wrong Shadow?"

"It's the camp…It burned down."

"Oh my God." Rain said with sadness building up within her throat that the words came out raspy and sad.

"How did it happen?"

"Who did it?

"Is everyone okay?" Rain said all at once

"Slow down Rain, Well thieves came through and all they wanted was the Indians furs and tools but when

Little Creek woke up he yelled thieves and everyone woke and a whole riot broke through the camp.

Everyone was yelling and when things got out of hand a person accidentally knocked over their lantern and

that is how the fire happened."

"Oh my gosh, is Little Creek okay?"

"Let me finish Rain."

"Oh sorry, keep on going I want to know what happened."

"Well the fire spread quickly and Little Creek opened the gate and let all of us out, I ran and ran until I

couldn't run anymore. I rested until the sun rose and when I went back to the camp there was nothing."

"I looked everywhere and there was nothing but ash on the ground. The only thing I found was Little Creek's

tattered shirt under a his T.P."

"That is all I can tell you because that is all I found."

Rain just stared at Shadow in disbelief, for an hour she just stared not even knowing what to think. But what

she did think about was how selfless Little Creek was. The first thing Little Creek did was set his horses free.

And I was certain that he did many other selfless acts to save his people. He was such a great Indian and he

most likely died in his actions to save all he could. Finally Rain snapped out of the movie that was replaying

over and over again in her mind of her homeland on fire. And cried into her beloved friends withers.

"How could this happen Shadow?"

"I don't know Rain, I just don't know."

Rain finally backed up and said

"Come with me Shadow I want you to meet Spirit, the lead stallion of our herd."

The little filly watched as her mother started to walk away and neighed a soft sound to her mother saying

"Where are you going mom?"

"Are you going to leave me here alone?"

Rain stopped abruptly and wheeled herself around and said

"Oh I am so sorry honey, no I am going to leave you here!"

The filly then brightened up and trotted to her mother.

"I don't believe that we met little one!" Shadow said sweetly

"I am sorry Shadow this is… I didn't really name her me and Spirit have been fighting over a name for a while

and I just can't think of a name that we would both agree on."

"Can you think of anything Shadow?"

"Well I don't know, what about Valley Wonder?"

"YOU ARE A GENIUS!" Rain Bellowed

"I love that name!" Rain said happily

"If Spirit doesn't like it this little filly will have two names I tell you!" Rain said a little bit too realistically

"I'm glad you like it!"

"Come on now…Valley" Rain said

The little filly looked at her mother weird then figured out it was her new name.

The little filly nickered "Hello" to the tall mare and followed her mother to Spirit.

"Spirit, Spirit." Rain yelled exited to show Spirit her best friend and her exiting news

"What is it Rain?" Spirit asked

"Spirit I would like you to meet Shadow, she is my best friend from my homeland."

"Oh nice to meet you Shadow I am Spirit the stallion of the Cimmeron Herd." Spirit said proudly

"Same here!" Shadow replied

"Spirit you will not believe it, Shadow thought of a perfect name for our filly!"

"What is the name, tell me already" Spirit said anxiously

"How about Valley Wonder, we could call her Valley for short and I just love the name." Rain said

"I love it Shadow!" Spirit said happily

"You do?" Rain and Shadow said at the same time

"Yes I do that will be our filly's name, Valley." Spirit said very proud

I hate to be a pest but I traveled along way and is there possibly a spring or creek?" Shadow asked

"Yes there is a nearby pond on the outskirts of the woods, follow me." Rain said cheerfully

As the two long lost friends got out of ear reach Rain said

"I really did want to talk to you alone anyways."

"Oh really what is it you needed to tell me?

"Well I have been talking to one of the herd members, a mare and she said she has been having pain in her abdomen."

"And she is not one of the mares that got pregnant might I add." Rain said a little concerned

"Well, I don't know, how long has it been going on?" Shadow questioned

"Well we have been talking for about three weeks but I don't know how long she waited before telling me." Rain answered

" I really don't know what to say Rain." Shadow mumbled sort of being ashamed she couldn't solve her problem

"That is alright Shadow, I just hope that it doesn't persist." Rain said

As the two were catching up on things they heard a painful neigh coming from the herd. By the time the two

galloped there the foal not too far behind they saw a circle of horses and a bay horse in the middle of the circle

on the ground not moving at all. When Rain saw the sight she gasped in fright and scooted her filly out of

eyesight.

"You stay right here alright Valley and don't move!" Rain said sternly

Rain then galloped to the circle of horses looked at Shadow and said with a frightened look on her face and

the whites of her eyes showing

"It's her Shadow, It's her."

A/N: Haaaaa Haaaaa cliffie! Although not really. Well I hope all of you liked this chapter! I will try to update

as soon as possible! Sorry for the short chappy but Please review! Thank you!


	3. The Silver Stallion

A/N: Okay I am sorry about that little mistake but this first part of this chapter is a speed up then after that I

will start with what happened at the end of chapter 2. Sorry for this whole problem I hope no one is confused

and if anyone is please PM me and I will explain it to you individually. I hope you will still read and review!

Thank you here is my story! And a lot of the story you guys already read so please skip over the parts you

already read!

It felt like forever but it had only been a month and Valley had not returned. Rain cried everyday hoping her

little wish would come true, to see Valley one more time. Valley was not quite old enough to be weaned but

was pretty close. Breeding season was over and then soon winter was creeping up. The days grew shorter

and the temperature dropped. Soon the horses were as fuzzy as wooly mammoths and were cross during the

winter season. The little foals that were here were very surprised at there first winter. But soon they learned to

hate winter as much as the rest of the herd. But as the weather changed everyone was happier and started to

shed sheets of their fur. (This is the part that got cut out and this is the continuation of chapter 2, sorry for

inconvenience)

Spirit came galloping up and broke through the circle of horses.

"Everyone leave to the woods!" Spirit yelled to everyone

"Rain you guide them to the woods and make sure they stay together and don't let anyone wonder through the valley."

"Okay Spirit" Rain said a little shaken up

And at that Rain galloped to the front of the herd and then quickly stopped and ordered the herd to go without her. She galloped back to where her baby was and when she got there Valley was gone.

"Oh no!" Rain cried

She galloped around and around looking everywhere for Valley. She didn't even know it but she had been galloping around for a strait hour but her adrenaline kept her going. Finally when she had stopped it all hit her at once. She heaved so hard and her nostrils were so wide she collapsed on the green grass. Everything went black.

**2 hour later**

Rain woke up and finally recognized what had happened. She sprang to her feet and looked around frantically.

"Where am I?" Rain stated

She then realized she wasn't in her land anymore. She smelled the air and smelt another stallion. She didn't

know where she was or how far away from her lands she was. Rain collected herself and started walking in

the opposite direction of the stallion. Little did she know that was the direction to her homeland. She walked

and walked and walked. She found a stream and drank and ate in a valley. She missed home so much! She

stopped as it grew dark out and lay on the soft prairie grass. She woke up at dawn to squeals and pounding

on the ground. She sprang to her feet to see Spirit fighting a silver gray stallion. Spirit reared up and hit the

other stallion on the shoulder. The silver stallion reared and kicked Spirit on the side of his barrel and sent

Spirit flying to the ground. That was the stallion's chance while Spirit was in a vulnerable position. The silver

stallion reared and when her was about to land on injured Spirit Rain galloped to them in a flash and kicked

the stallion on the shoulder so the stallion landed on the ground next to Spirit's body. That was Spirit's chance

to get to his feet before the stallion could strike again. Rain ran out of the way so that Spirit could finish the

gray stallion off. Spirit reared and hit the stallion in the face and the stallion reared to get out of the way but did

not succeed. When he lifted his head up he had a huge gash on his check that ran across his eye to his nostrils.

The blood dripped all down his face and he galloped off in defeat.

"Rain are you O.K.?" Spirit questioned

"Yes I am fine Spirit." Rain said the ran to Spirit's shoulder

"Valley is gone Spirit, she's gone!" Rain whimpered

"I know Rain but we are going to find her, we will Rain, we will." Spirit consoled

"I am just glad that I found you, you saved my life Rain if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here now." Spirit stated

"I just did it in the heat of the moment, I couldn't just stand there and watch him hurt you." Rain said

"We will get home and then go search for Valley, O.K.?" Spirit asked

"Yes Spirit lets got home."

"Wait." Rain said, as they were about to walk home

"Is your side O.K.?"

Rain walked around the left of Spirit's body and looked at the bloody mess.

"I have to help you Spirit." The gash was about six inches long and was very deep. The blood was dripping

down on the ground. Rain licked the wound clean and led him to the watering hole she stopped at to rest. She splashed water on the cut and that was about all she could do. He was loosing blood quickly but she knew

one of them had to get back to the herd.

"Spirit you will just loose more blood if you keep walking, I think that I should go back to the herd and tell them where to stay for the night then I will come back to you."

"Okay?" Rain questioned

"Fine but I still think I should go with you in case that bachelor stallion comes back." Spirit said

"But even if you were with me you wouldn't be able to defend me or yourself." Rain said

Spirit looked at her knowingly and swung his head in the direction home. Rain then galloped off trying to make

this as quickly as possible. Rains arrived at the herd in about an hour, and told everyone that Spirit was badly

injured and to all stay close until she came back. She checked up on the entire herd and made sure everyone

was fine. She galloped as fast as she could back to Spirit and arrived there is forty-five minutes and when she got there she was devastated!

"Spirit No!" She screamed at the top of her lungs the collapsed next to Spirit

A/N: I hope you guys all liked this one! CLIFFIE! Well I hope that I was a little better with less dialogue and

more action. Please review! Thank you!


	4. Flub up!

A/N: Okay I really am so sorry to everyone because something happened and a bunch of my last chapter got deleted so everything is screwed up so go to chapter 3 because I replaced the whole thing and read chapter 3 again so you are up to speed. For viewers that already read it you will know parts of it so I just am really sorry everything got screwed up! Thank you so much for your cooperation! Please read chapter 3 and 4! Peace Out

XxStarJumperxX


	5. Tragety Strikes The Herd

A/N: Okay now that the whole chapter mess is over I am going to continue with my story. This one is going to

hopefully be more exiting! And when you are done with this chapter you are going to hate me but it is all going

to piece together and will be interesting! Thank you please review! Okay but now I just remembered that I for

got a part in the 3rd chapter. I really REALLY am sorry for this whole mess but what I forgot was Rain is

pregnant with Spirit's foal so just so everyone knows Rain got pregnant. I dedicate this chappie to

PerfectPureBlood thank you for letting me use the name Jumping Thunder!

Rain got up and looked at Spirit. He was a bloody mess the silver-gray stallion had come back and killed

Spirit. Rain nuzzled Spirit and a fire of hate, fear and anger built up in her chest. She looked at his bruise

gnarled up bloody body and tears ran down her delicate face. She had to get back to the herd but she could

barely take her eyes off her beloved mate and leave, but it had to be done and she knew Spirit would have

wanted her to be brave and strong and carry out the herd and keep it from danger. So as she galloped off she

played a movie in her head of all the memories she had with Spirit. He was brave, noble and strong but at such

a vulnerable state he could not defend himself. She soon returned to the herd and called a gathering. As the

horses gathered around her she looked into everyone's hearts and souls and couldn't bear telling them the

terrible news. As the horses stared at her she finally stated three words,

"Spirit has passed."

They all heard the news and gasped in disbelief.

"No, it can't be, it can't!" a little colt named Jumping Thunder said

Thunder was one of Spirit's favorite colts and they were very close. Thunder galloped off and Rain mourned

because she knew she probably lost another member of the herd. All of the horses were quite and you didn't

even hear a foal running about, she guessed that the whole herd could understand what had happened even the

colts and fillys. The herd was going to go to Spirit's body and have a burial. The horses circled around Spirit

and bowed their heads low to still show their respect towards him. Rain wanted to get out of there fast so that

stallion couldn't take her herd. She knew it could be ten times harder to survive because those bachelor

stallions can smell all the mares in the herd and no stallion and might want to take her herd. It was spring so

Rain was expecting her foal and day now. A week passed and Rain had not foaled. But she was glad she hadn't had any problems so far with any stallions. Then finally one spring day she felt the same pain she had

felt with Valley and mourned twice as much because first of all she was in pain and this kind of pain reminded her of Valley and when she thinks of Valley she thinks of Valley Spirit and her all as a family with their herd, but everything has changed now and she can't go back. She told the herd to stay very close and to call her if

anything happened. She walked to a quite place in the woods. And laid down just hoping the drastic pain would be over soon. She laid for an hour her contractions making her flinch in pain every time they occurred. Then it happened the foal's feet were passing through and finally the pain stopped and she felt normal again

she sat up and looked at her little wonder. It was a colt! She was so happy that we could have a leader again of the Cimmeron Herd. It was deep creamy buckskin in color and had a pitch-black mane. A spitting image of his father, and Rain could already tell he had the spunk of him too. She licked her new foal and then she fell to

her side and winced in pain. Contractions again? She lay there as she once did before. And waited she was crying but not for pain but for joy! She knew twins were what she was going to have. And then the second foal mimicked the first one and spit out without complications. Rain sat up once more and looked at the two;

the first one was exactly like Spirit but with Rain's blaze. Then the second was exactly like Rain, with a blaze on her forehead. One colt and one filly! She couldn't believe it. They looked like Spirit and Rain completely.

She licked them both dry and nudged them to get up. They just sat there with Rain pushing them up and down

Rain wondering why they weren't getting up. So they were going to do this the hard way. Rain thought.

"Okay then." Rain said

Rain got to her feet and started to walk away without looking back pretending to leave them. She hid behind a tree where the foals wouldn't see her. The buckskin colt looked at the paint filly and said

"What is going on?" The buckskin said

"I don't know I think we should follow her."

"Good idea." The buckskin responded

The two got up with ease and Rain smirked, she knew the foals could get up no problem. She walked to them and chuckled then the two foals followed her to the herd. Everything was fine. All the horses were grazing and all perked up when they saw Rain with not one but two foals! They all gave the foals a few licks and congratulated Rain on her successful birth of the two foals. Rain said everyone meet…

Valley's POV

Valley had survived the winter successfully but a stallion didn't own her so she was just a free Spirit at the camp…

To Be Continued

A/N: this is the best cliffie I've ever written! I was dying myself at the end of this chapter so you must feel like ripping my head off! But I will wait until I get 5 reviews before posting another chapter. Do you have anything to say? Did I put enough detail? Also I would really appreciate it if some people could send some names! I need:

14 mares 6 of them with foals by them, there are 8 mares left so make 5 of them just mares that are regular mares and the other 3 make old wise mares

I need to name that silver-gray bachelor stallion

I need a name for Rain's colt and filly

Out of the 6 foals 2 of them are colts and the rest fillies (to help you with boy or names)

And I need a gelding that escaped from the camp Spirit was at and that is it! I will post another chapter when I

get 5 reviews and even if I get the reviews and I don't get any names from anybody it will take longer for me

to name everyone. Thank you so much everyone I hope you don't hate me too much for Spirit's death, I had

to and don't worry it will all connect in good time! Peace Out


	6. Greetings and Salutations

A/N:I know it took me long enough to update right? Sorry about that just been really busy lately, I am getting

my horse ready and in shape for the upcoming show year. I got all of the reviews I asked for! I am happy and

I got some really good names! I hope you guys like this chapter! I think I am going to have most of this

chapter Valley's POV so no body gets confused. I dedicate this chapter to Winded Spirit because I used one

of the previous names she gave me and I dedicate this chapter to Perfectpureblood who gave most of the

names and then to Sarakou who gave me the stallion's name and PhantomFan07 for letting me use some of her

names. I did make up some of my own names too. Thank you so much everyone! I hope you like!

Valleys's POV

I looked around the new camp; everyone was setting up his or her new T.P.'s and settling in. I remember the

day of the accident. There was a circle of horses around one horse but my mother Rain scooted me out of

eyesight so I couldn't see what was going on. I remember the last words she spoke to me she told me to stay

here and not to leave until she came back for me. I was scared but I stayed where I was told to stay until a

strange voice said something behind me. It was a silver-gray stallion he said for me to leave that my parents didn't want

me anymore and that was why they left me. I didn't believe it at first but he left and I never saw him again. I

waited for 30 minutes more until I was convinced I wasn't wanted anymore and I was a nuisance. So I

galloped off and never had a thought about returning home. I found this place; I was scared and didn't want

anyone to know I was there so I stayed in a hiding place where I have been living. I liked to hear the other

horses so I stayed there. Then after a few nights something happened I would never forget. Huge light and heat

mixed together spread quickly throughout the land and I saw an Indian he let all of the horses free and I

watched as people were screaming and running away from the light. The light was destructive it made

everything fall and turn black. Then as everyone was gone I didn't see the Indian that saved all the horses. I

thought I should save him so I ran into the light but I ran to where it didn't reach yet I searched until I found the

Indian he was laying on the ground motionless so I bit just his shirt and started to tug on it I pulled and pulled

until the shirt tore off his body. He still didn't get up so I gently tugged on his left braid. He then woke and

stood up he saw me and was frightened at first but then he realized that I saved him. He grabbed my mane and

hoped on my back. I freaked not knowing why he jumped up there but I didn't care at the moment I was

more scared of the light that was getting bigger by the second so I just ran hoping the Indian would stay upon

my back. I ran until he jumped off, I don't know what possessed me to do this but I stopped. I liked the

Indian in a way so I became his pony that day I guess. So the Indian named Little Creek gathered all the

horses he could find but he lost a couple, he said a mare named Moon Shadow and a colt named Boulder. He

gathered all the people that survived and said they were going to set up camp somewhere else so that was the

day I met Little Creek my best friend. All the Indian's are setting up new camp now and beginning in a new

place. But Little Creek mourned because his father Red Feather the chief of the Lakota Indians died in the fire.

So now Little Creek is the new chief of the Lakota's and he took pride in that. I was talking to a horse named

Feather Wing and her filly Little Feather, they were the only horse (and filly) that would talk to me, I was glad

I had a friend. I wish I could see my mother and father again. I wonder how they are doing. I wonder if Rain

had a foal this spring. I wish I could be home again but I also don't know why my mother wouldn't want me

anymore. I was determined to go back home! It was the beginning of summer and Little Creek was going to

"break me in" whatever that meant. He had me in a pen similar to what my father was in and came close to

me. I trusted him and stepped closer to his hand, his hand touched my forehead and he rubbed me telling me

how good I was doing. He laid a blanket on my back; all I thought was _why is he putting this padding on _

_my back? _I just figured out he was going to ride me. _What! Uh ah! You aren't going to get on my back and _

_have me carry YOU around! It's bad enough I have to carry myself around but you too!_ He gently put

pressure on my back with his hands then slowly laid his body on my back. But when he actually got on my

back I learned to like it. I liked the attention and I liked when he praised me by rubbing my shoulder. I actually

started to take pride in carrying the Chief Lakota Indian! One summer day I was cantering upon the land with

my best friend behind my withers, his hair flapping in the breeze and his pride, I could just feel it run through

my body all the way to the tip of my small sculpted ears to the tips of my tail, I ran through the valley my heart

throbbing with love and pride. Little Creek had this aura around him that just had you smiling! All of a sudden

he takes a sharp turn he pulled my mane to the right and I felt his left leg push me over to the right. _Where are _

_we going?_ We galloped until… could it be?

Rain's POV

"Everyone this is Wild Spirit and this is Raining Glory!" Rain exclaimed

All the horses neighed and whinnied in joy. The names were perfect!

"Now Raining Glory I think I will call you Glory, and Wild Spirit I think I will call you…Spirit you will carry on

the name of you father." Rain said chocking up a little bit at the end

Spirit didn't know anything about his father dieing. Neither did Glory. But that was behind them now and Spirit would be a great son.

"Spirit, Glory I want you to meet the herd we will start with the mares. This is Feather and her daughter named

Shooting Star. Then meet Golden Rose and her filly named Crystal Flame, meet Whispering Lilly and her filly

named Mystery Magic but most horses call her M&M, then the last mare with a foal is Golden Pearl and her

colt named Silver dusk." Rain explained to the colt and filly

"Hi" Glory said meekly

"Hello everyone!" Spirit shouted rather loudly.

_He's going to be just like his father._ Rain thought, "Then meet Pines Awakening, Silver Bud and Fire

Canyon. These are the older mares of the herd." Silver Bud snorted at Rain thinking in her mind she was one

of the youngest!

"The mares that did not foal this year are Moon's Glint, Rain Drop, Firestar, Heart Wish and Golden Stone. And my best friend from camp Moon Shadow is here to stay in our herd"

"So what do you think little ones?"

"I think Father has a fine herd!" Spirit exclaimed

"I think it is great." Glory said softly

"Well you two I have to look about the herd so you go and make new friends, and Glory don't be afraid to talk to horses."

"Okay Mamma." Glory stated

Normally Rain would have her foals by her side at all times until they got older but she had to do a stallions job

because Silver Dusk and Spirit were too young yet and had to mature before taking over the herd so she had

to have her foals close to other herd members. But she longed to have them by her side but she has been

tougher in a good way then ever before.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Glory and Spirit's POV

"Get away from me Glory!" Spirit said

Glory was glued to Spirit's side because she was afraid to go off on her own.

"I am going to talk to another colt and do you want me to look stupid because you are right beside me!" Spirit hissed

"NO!" Glory shouted then ran away from her brother

"Now c'mon Glory I didn't mean to yell at you." Spirit said felling a little bad

Then Spirit heard rustling in the bushes next to him and then a flash of white sprung out. Spirit closed his eyes and screamed

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

A/N: Ha Ha cliffhanger! I hope you like this one! I am going to update as fast as I can!


	7. An Unexpected Guest

A/N: I wanted to say to everyone who read my story that every name that anyone gave me is going to be used

eventually in the story. So if you have a good name that you randomly think of that you would like in my story

send it my way and it will get used. Thank you!

"AH!" Spirit screamed

"Ha Ha Ha Ha!" a familiar voice laughed

When Spirit noticed it was his little sister Glory his face of fear immediately dropped to anger.

"I sure got you didn't I now Spirit!" Glory sneered then trotted off into a random direction

Spirit yelled in his mind, he had been humiliated in front of the whole herd by his dumb sister! Spirit turned

around and the whole herd was staring at him and Rain was galloping towards Spirit.

"Are you okay?" Rain exclaimed

"Yeah it was just Glory I am fine." Spirit said looking at his hooves

"You scared me Spirit don't ever do that again!" Rain said rapping her neck and head around Spirit's.

Then Rain cantered to the top of the hill to watch the herd again. Spirit was so angry he had to get Glory back! Then an unfamiliar voice spoke behind Spirit

"Wow your sister got you good!" A macho sounding voice spoke

Spirit wheeled around on his heels to see Silver Dusk the only other colt in the herd. Spirit already knew Silver Dusk was going to be his enemy not his friend.

"So, I am going to get her back ya know!" Spirit said irritated by his comment

"Oh really I would like to see that!" Silver Dusk said

"Don't worry you will, and you will be amazed!" Spirit said then turned around

"Oh wait a minute." Silver Dusk said in a teasing way "I really hoped we could be friends." Silver Dusk said batting his eyes and lowering his bottom lip

"Ha ha ha" Spirit said rolling his eyes and walking away

I have to get Glory back I just have too! The sun was set low in the sky and the clouds were painted orange

and pink a few stars scattered among the sky. Spirit lay down next to his mother and Glory lay behind him

almost asleep. But Spirit couldn't sleep, but getting Glory back was far away from his mind. He thought about

why was his mother guarding the herd all alone? Spirit hadn't been in the world long but he knew that the

stallion was to guard the herd. Was _he _destined to become herd leader? What happened to his father? Why

isn't he guarding the herd? All theses questions whirled around in his mind until his eyes slowly shut and he was

fast asleep. Spirit woke up the next morning all alone. He jumped to his hooves al looked around frantically.

He was all alone, there was no horse to be seen he looked hard across the land and galloped to the peek that

his mother looked over the herd on. He scanned over the land and didn't see a thing. Right as a tear shed from

his eyes he heard hooves rumbling. He looked and his mother was leading the herd back to the land. He

quickly wiped his head on his shoulder and stared at them. Rain cantered to him

"Oh you are awake now, I was just leading the herd to the pond for a drink of a bath."

"And why didn't you wake me up!" Spirit said angrily

"Oh honey you needed you rest."

(A/N: hasn't that happened to you? Your mom/dad goes somewhere and leaves you behind because you were sleeping! Isn't that annoying? Back to the story)

"Mom I can't believe you!" Spirit neighed loudly then ran away towards the pond

On his way he heard Dusk laughing (I am going to call Silver Dusk, Dusk now)

He just wanted to kick him so he did! He kicked out with his left back leg and he looked over his shoulder to see Dusks face change to worry and he fell to the ground.

"Ha Ha Ha!" Spirit laughed and then charged faster to the pond.

"Yeah you better run!" Dusk yelled at him

Spirit slid to a stop and wheeled himself around and stared at Dusk. His chest was big and bright he stood

proudly with his head held high, his body heaving from the running he had just done. Dusk was a coward and

he knew it. Dusk was bluffing he backed slowly until Spirit launched himself forward and stopped and Dusk

ran away. Spirit was proud of his accomplishment and turned around and walked to the pond proudly. Once

he got to the pond he didn't know what to do. He couldn't take a drink and just walk back to the herd that

would be weird. He stood for a little while then lay down in the cool water in was nice and refreshing. Then he

heard a rustling in the bushes,

"Glory go away I am not afraid of you aren't going to scare me again!" Spirit said

Then it rustled some more and Spirit wasn't sure now.

"G..G..Go away now!" Spirit said worried

Then a filly came out, a filly he had never seen before. She was only a week old or so and was a blue roan

paint. She was beautiful! Spirit saw she was limping on her right back leg he studied the leg closely and saw

she had a foot long string of barbed wire cut in her leg and rapped around.

"Oh let me help you!" Spirit said

Spirit walked to her leg and used his teeth and tried to untie the wire he eventually untied the wire and now the

hard part, to pull it out. Spirit paused and let go of the wire and raised his head not knowing that her head was

looking at her foot and Spirit's nose touched the paint's nose. Spirit quickly backed up and said feeling a little

awkward

"Ah do you want me to pull it out quickly or just go slow?" Spirit asked

"Go real quick get it over fast." The blue painted roan said

"Okay, on count of three." "One, two, three!" Spirit grabbed the wire and jerked his head up quickly

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" An earth-shattering scream came out of the little filly

"Sorry." Spirit said, the filly seemed to be in a cold sweat

The filly was breathing very deeply "No that is okay it was going to have to be done."

"Um I'll take you to my herd, are you apart of a herd?" Spirit questioned

"No well yes well I was but I guess not anymore." The filly said

"What is your name?" Spirit asked

"I am Ice Dancer but you can call me Dancer and you are?" Dancer questioned

"I am Wild Spirit but you can call me Spirit." Spirit said

"Okay now that we have met each other do you think I could meet your herd?"

"Sure c'mon follow me." Spirit said

But what no one knew was Dusk was listening behind some bushes, what did he have up his fur this time?

A/N: I hope you like this chappie! I know it wasn't long but I didn't make it too short I don't think. Thank you please review!


	8. A Rude Awakening

A/N: The last chappie was my favorite! Hey do you think in your review for this story everyone could put in his or her favorite chappie? You don't have to I just want to get an idea on what the reviewers like! Thank you good chappie ahead!

Spirit reached the herd and everyone lifted their heads.

"It's okay just be yourself they will love you, my Mom always is looking for new herd members." Spirit consoled because Dancer had a worried look on her face

"Okay." Dancer said taking a deep breath

"Mom!" Spirit shouted

Rain started to canter down the hill.

"What honey?" "Oh I see you have a filly friend here." Rain said

"Mom she is not my filly friend I just met her." Spirit said giving his mom a look

"Well she is a filly and she is your friend." Rain said

"A friend and a filly friend are two different things Mom!" Spirit said exaggerating the same look he gave her

"Oh well whatever what is your name hun?" Rain said

"Mom, don't call her hun!" Spirit interrupted

_She is screwing everything up!_ Spirit thought

"I am Ice Dancer but no one calls me that just Dancer will do." Dancer said

"Well the is a fine name!" "Dancer meet the herd

Rain listed everyone off just like she did when Spirit was born.

"What hold on a second where is Dusk?" Rain said

Spirit was happy he had hoped he had gotten lost somewhere but no he thought too soon. Dusk came walking out of some bushes with a rose in-between his teeth he walked up to Dancer and said

"It is a pleasure to meet such a fine filly." Dusk said laying the rose by her hooves and bowing but it seemed like Dancer didn't like it she just cut the stem of the rose off with her hoof and ate the flower. Dusk raised an eyebrow and walked back to the herd. I was happy! She didn't like him already! He is going to probably try to impress her but he didn't think it would work on her.

"Well now that you met the herd you can go off and meet a few of the fillies." Spirit said

"Okay" Dancer said then trotted off to the fillies

Great Spirit thought I have no friends I can't hang out with the fillies and I am not going to hang out with Dusk. Spirit endured more loneliness throughout the winter months he spent each day standing around and grazing with basically no social life at all not until May came around Spirit was grazing in a few months Spirit would turn the age of one year old. Rain came galloping down the hill telling everyone to run and naturally the herd became a mess everyone was scrambling to run away mothers trying to find there foals and horses just trying to get away. I ran to my mother and started to run by her side, I tripped and came tumbling down to the ground I hit the ground hard and badly hurt my right front leg. Rain stopped but I yelled

"Keep going I will catch up"

My mother turned around but I could see in her eyes she desperately wanted to help me. I came to standing uneasily and started to trot, shooting searing pain shot up my front leg and I soon collapsed I lay on the ground hurt and confused I still didn't know what I was running from. And I wouldn't know for a while, I slowly lost consciousness until it was black. I woke up and it was nighttime I tried to get up but then remembered what happened I hurt my leg and came crashing down. I looked around and saw I was on Cimmaron territory but saw many new faces. I looked behind me and Dancer was laying down sleeping. It was too dark to see if there was anyone else here I knew but I was so tired I went back to sleep. I woke up several hours later and I was all alone again! What is going on? Did I have some crazy dream and soon my mom will come running up from the pond to say

"Oh Honey you are awake" Spirit said in a girly voice

I just don't know anymore. Spirit sniffed the air and smelled Dancer, Dusk, Golden Rose, Crystal Flame, and Whispering Lilly. And what the heck? He smelled a stallion, three colts and a mare that he had never met. Where was his mom? Where was Glory? Was he ever to see them again? He didn't know what to do! I can't get up it hurts way too much. But Spirit fought through the pain just like his father had fought through unbearable pain to get nowhere. Was the same to happen to him? He uneasily got to his feet and managed to drop in some bushed about 5 yards away.

Valley's POV  
Little Creek steered me to my homeland! How did he know I was from here? We reached the peek and no one was there. It was just a vast plain with no horse in sight.

"Where is everybody?" "Something must be wrong." Little Creek said

Little Creek kicked my sides and I galloped as fast as I could Little Creek's weight square on my back. We galloped in a random direction and we saw a group of horses. I galloped to the top of the hill and looked at all the horses. Where is my Dad? Where is my Mom? Who are theses horses? I turned around and in the corner of my eye I saw Golden Rose I studied the horses more carefully and saw Crystal Flame and Whispering Lilly! How did they get stolen? I am so confused! Little Creek jumped off my back and gestured for me to go and find out what was going on. I trotted up to Golden Rose and said

"Rose what is going on?" "Where is my Dad?" "Why didn't he protect you?" "SPEAK TO ME ROSE!" I yelled at the end

"Valley!" Rose yelled

"I haven't seen you since you were knee high to a grasshopper!"

"Tell me Rose what happened?" Valley said

"Your dad has been killed, he fought Phantom that silver-gray stallion up there." "Spirit was badly hurt and Rain came to the herd for help but when Spirit was helpless on the ground Phantom came and killed him." Rose said sorrowfully and a tear ran down her face

"No, that can't be!" Valley said then looked at the stallion

"Wait a minute that is the stallion that told me that my parents didn't love me and wanted me gone!" Valley exclaimed

"That is a lie!" "Your parent's always loved you and grieved for months after you ran away!" Rose said

"This was all a lie!" Valley yelled

"Where is mom?" Valley said her face stained with tears

"Well I will tell you what happened, it all started when Rain came running down the hill yelling for everyone to run." "Everything became a mess I looked back and Spirit the new foal Rain had fell and got hurt but said for Rain to keep going." " I didn't see what happened to him after that but then I looked back and saw what we were running from, it was Phantom he was trying to steal our herd but Rain, Shadow, Feather, Shooting Star, M&M, Golden Pearl, Pines Awakening, Fire Canyon, Silver Bud, Moon's Glint, Fire Star, Heart Wish Golden Stone and Glory basically most of our herd got away but me my daughter Crystal Flame, Ice Dancer and Whispering Lilly got stolen." Rose explained

"Who is Glory and Ice Dancer?" Valley questioned

"Glory and Spirit were this years foals from Rain." Rose said

Everything was such a shock she couldn't even take everything in that had happened.

"I have to find the rest of the herd, I will come back for you." "You have my word." Valley said then galloped up the hill. Little Creek jumped on her back and they ran out of sight. Valley was running across the Cimmaron territory and heard a rustling in the bushes she stopped and looked at the bushes closely. Then could it be?

"Dad!" Valley yelled, "I knew it wasn't true!"

A/N: I hope you liked this chappie! I know lots of dialogue but it was necessary for this chapter. So much went on in this chapter! Let me know if I am jumping around too much. Review please!


End file.
